All alone, Finding Myself
by DontMessWithMiu
Summary: All alone, finding myself. – Eri Yang Shia


**All alone, finding myself. – Eri Yang Shia**

The story runs around the life of Ha-neul Hyong, Also called Honey. Who feels Lost and still have not find herself.

Heartbreaks, True Love, First Love, First Kiss, and First time, She never believed in Love, It was all nothing to her, Nothing More, Nothing Less. She was considered a Wierd-o and a Freak by the people around her. Ha-neul soon grows the inspiration to change herself and find herself who's lost deep down her Memory. After lots of Transformations she then catches the eyes of the students of Seong-Nam. Let the Popularity and Love Game start! :-)

Characters;

- Ha-neul Hyong (Honey)

AGE: 16

BLOODTYPE: A

BIRTHDAY: FEBUARY.14

Ha-neul, is a Sweet, Endearing, Cheerful Person. She comes from the Prestigious Hyong Family that owns a very well-known TV Channel at Korea. At the age of 11 her Father committed Suicide in front of Ha-neul causing her trauma.

Her mother which is a Famous Actress called Eun-hae Hyong sends her to California to her Uncles to receive the best Special Therapy for her trauma. Growing up in California, She learned the language really well and even the Pronunciations. After 5 years in California, Her Grandmother from Korea calls her up to Inform her, Eun-hae's Death. Ha-neul goes back to Korea in a depressed mood. After Eun-Hae's Funeral, Her grandma talks her in to Stay with them instead of going back to California. She hesitates at first, But soon approves of this. She then was enrolled in Seong-Nam Arts School for the Elite. Where all the Famous artists come to Study. She then meets many Artists and People that'll inspire her to Find herself.

- Eun-hae Hyong

AGE: 46

BLOODTYPE: A

BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER.21

Eun-hae, A very popular Actress. She is the mother of Ha-neul. Though she is a Mother, She is often cold and Mean. She never showed Ha-neul Kindness, making Ha-neul hate her. On the day she died, Her Mother contacts Ha-neul to join the funeral, though her hatred she still was thankful to be borne by her, so Ha-neul attends her funeral catching the eye of the Media.

- Miryo Gong

AGE: 75

BLOODTYPE: O

BIRTHDAY: JANUARY.4

Miryo, Eun-hae's Mother and Ha-neul's grandmother. She is a Cheerful, Witty, and Kind old woman. Always supporting Ha-neul when she gets down on her Knees. Very supportive and Cheery.

- Jiro Hyong

AGE: 76

BLOODTYPE: A-B

BIRTHDAY:AUGUST.7

Jiro, Eun-hae's father, Ha-neul's grandfather, and Miryo's Husband. Slightly Stern and Cold but warm hearted and Kind. Humble and Courageous, Often plays Golf or working at the office.

-ALOT MORE!

- BEAST

-2NE1

-BIGBANG

-SHINEE

-B1A4

-BOYFRIEND

-GIRL'S GENERATION

-2AM

-2PM

-SS501

-CNBLUE

-KARA

-BEG

FICTIONAL GIRL-GROUP:

F3 - (FINE, FRESH, FIERCE)

consists of Ha-neul, Eunae, Jae-hwa, and Sang-hee.

- Eunae Park

AGE: 17

CAPTAIN, LEADER.

MAIN RAPPER

-Jae-hwa Song

AGE:17

MAIN DANCER

VOCALIST

-Sang-Hee Lee

AGE:18

VOCALIST

DANCER

-Ha-neul Hyong

AGE:16

MAIN VOCALIST

DANCER

RAPPER

CHAPTER 1: Hey, Why are you crying?

Ha-neul's tears fall down as she sat down the dripping wet benches at the Football field. The rain falls down her Red studded Jacket as if crying with Ha-neul. Her tears we're like Starlight ones, Full of Pain and Agony. Been dumped by a guy again , Been thrown down the dump again by the mean guy. It happens everytime, What's new? She was always the one who's left behind, the target of the sly ones, the White Flag. A white flag means I let go or to be much certain, I give up. She walked clumsily to the school's bathroom, She stares at the Mirror for a while and thinks deeply. "Am I that ugly? I have Pearly Skin, Tiny Orient eyes, Hazelnut colored pupils, and a Fine Body. What is not enough?" Ha-neul cries more and slumps down the sink. 'Hey, Why are you crying?' She wanted to hear those 5 simple words. 5 simple words that can make her stop crying. Suddenly, Haruma an exchange student from Japan, Comes in the ladies room finding the Crying Noise. "Hey, Why are you crying?" Haruma asks as if he read-ed Ha-neul's mind.

Haruma then comforted her to the Student's lounge. "You're so wet! Did you go off walking in the rain?" Haruma busies himself patting Ha-neul dry with a Marshmallow-Pink Face towel. "Nah, I didn't. I just... I was..." Haruma cuts him off, "I saw you crying at the benches. You got dumped by Jake, huh?" Haruma smiles jokingly. "Ya! What's funny? I loved Jake with my whole heart!" Ha-neul grumbles at Haruma. "Nothing's funny. You should've go for Tim Yap, He likes you, and especially he's Korean like you!" Haruma fondles on Ha-neul's wet jet black hair. "Tim, huh~. I don't think he's awesome. They say he's a news-freak. He's a member of the Newspaper Club. Maybe he'll even post how I kiss" Ha-neul scoffs.

"At Least he's serious about you! What about Jake! He's just a football player who failed Spanish class." Haruma scowls as he laughs with Ha-neul. "Good one. Yes, he's BABO, BAKA, STUPIIIIID!" Ha-neul giggles a Large smile. "There you go! You finally smiled!" Haruma smiles back. "Thanks, Haruma. Thank's alot!" Ha-neul beamed.

Haruma and Ha-neul walked down the street to get some Ice-cream at Tories's. As they entered the shop Justin Bieber's U Smile plays. "Eeew." Haruma squirmed as they walked off to the counter. "One Oreo-pie ice-cream!" Ha-neul orders. "and One Classic Chocolate and Vanilla combo!" Haruma bursts as the music changes into B1A4's Ok. "Oooh, Korean." Haruma smirks as they seated at the couches in front of the round velvet coffee tables. "I didn't know you we're a Patron of Torie's. Their Ice-cream rocks!" Ha-neul shimmy's as she flipped open an ELLE magazine. "You're so good at the Dialect. I often mess up when speaking in English! How many years did you study it?" "Almost 5 years, next month's the 6th Year." Ha-neul smirks. "I see, I came here in California just this Winter, and It's almost my 2nd Year here." Haruma smiles as he fondled on Ha-neul's hair. "You really do like playing with my Hair, Huh?~" Ha-neul puts down the magazine on the near-by Purple couch. "Yeah, It's soft even if it's not wet. Jet Black hair, Just like my Mom's" Haruma sternly says. "Your mom, Is she here at California?" Ha-neul asks as the Ice-cream arrives at their coffee tables. "Thanks" Haruma smiles at the Lady as she walked away. "Nope" he replied as he grabbed his Ice-cream. "Oooh, where is she? Still at Japan?" Ha-neul grabs her Ice-cream too. "Nah, She's with God now." Haruma grabs a bite. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been too Nosy. Sorry, It really is a Hobby to break!" Ha-neul snoops down as she ate her Oreo Ice-cream. "Nah, It's alright." Haruma smiles at Ha-neul making her comfortable again.

"How about your Mom?" He asks the eating Ha-neul. "This is a secret ok? Don't tell anyone!" Ha-neul warns Haruma. "Ok!~" He nods. "My mom's a Superstar. She's Eun-hae Hyong." Ha-neul plainly smiles. "SERIOUSLY!" Haruma dugs in his spoon into the Ice-cream. "Yeah! My mom's Eun-hae!" Ha-neul nods. "Cool! I'm talking with Eun-hae's daughter! Why the hell are you in California?" Haruma asks. "Hmmm, It's private. Sorry!" Ha-neul smiles. "Nah, it's ok! I'm being too Nosy too!" Haruma scowls at himself.

TOO LONG FOR A CHAPTER?

ANSWER IN THE COMMENT BOX!

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 1 OF All Alone, Finding Myself by ERI YANG SHIA.

PLEASE SUPPORT HER BY FOLLOWING HER ON TWITTER DontMessWithMiu

CHAPTER 2: Hey, Let's date each other.

"Nah, I don't think you're Nosy! It's Fine!" Ha-neul smiles at Haruma as she pats his head. "Ha-neul, Ummm… Can I… I mean… May I date you?" Haruma asks with a blushing face. "Eh, Date? You and I?" Ha-neul utters. "Um, It's ok if you don't want to, I know you just broke up with Jake and…" Ha-neul cuts him off "Sure! Why not? That'll be a great Idea!" Ha-neul bursts. "Oh, I'm- I'm your Boyfriend now?" he asks doubt-ly. "Uh-huh!" Ha-neul smiles at him. "R-really!" Haruma almost bursting. "Yeah, You don't like it?" Ha-neul asks in a wierded-out face.

"No-no! I'm certainly happy!" He shivlles in Joy as he stands up and announces it "Hey, Everyone! Ha-neul Hyong's my Girlfriend!" He smiled widely. As everyone cheered for him, "You go, Men! Woo-hoo! Ha-neul and Haruma!" the students cheered. "Hahaha, You're making me embarrassed Haruma!" Ha-neul giggles.

They walked around the park after finishing their Ice-creams. Ha-neul intently looks at the children playing at the Park. Some we're going up and down the see-saw, Some are going down the slides, Some play skip-rope and lots more. Ha-neul envied them, She remember the Past. The Past. Just those two words make her shiver. Flash-backs of her father pointing the gun into his head and shoots it in front of his innocent daughter. Blood of Dark red color trickled down his head and into his Armani suit. The shocked child fell into her knees and wept and screamed all night. It was the past she didn't want to remember. Suddenly Haruma wakes her up into reality. "Hey, Ha-neul… You're crying again! What's wrong?" Haruma shakes her. "Huh…Oh... Ah!" She quickly shoved the tears away. "I'm sorry, I was day-dreaming." Ha-neul smiles sternly at Haruma. "It sure was a bad day-dream! You cried! What was it?" Haruma asks her as he helped wipe Ha-neul's tears away. "Ah, it's nothing much. Sorry for bothering you." Ha-neul smiles normally again. "Oh, I see. Come I'll take you home!" He smiled as he stand-ed up and lend a hand to Ha-neul. Ha-neul holds his hand as they walk away the Park that made her remember. Remember her dark bloody past.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you, ok?" Haruma pats her head as he sends Ha-neul off to their front door porch. Her uncle peeks through secretly the windows upstairs. "Yeah, I'll see you then!" She looks back and shoos her chuckling uncle away, after her uncle left she kissed Haruma in the lips tenderly. Haruma gets shocked by Ha-neul's surprise attack. "Aww, Your blushing again. Un-experienced kid!" Ha-neul giggles at him. "Am not!" Haruma scowls as he maked out with Ha-neul. "See you!" he ran off blushingly leaving the giggling Ha-neul by the Fence gate. She comes in the house smiling brightly and stuffs her bag into the hallway. "Hey, is he you're Boyfriend?" Her uncle asks in their native language. "Uh, Yeah" Ha-neul nods diligently. "Aunty, I'm Home!" Ha-neul bursts as she walks through the kitchen and get's a gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge. "Hey, Ha-neul~ How's school?" Her aunty Nam asks as she sips her cup of coffee. "Fine, I guess." Ha-neul smiles as she was about to drink the Chocolate milk from the Gallon her aunty slaps her hand. "Uh-uh! Use a glass will you? You spoiled last week's milk!" she scolds the smirking Ha-neul. "Eh, Aunt Nam, Trust me… Drinking from the gallon is damn nice!" Ha-neul smirks as she took a cup from the cup-board, poured the Chocolate Milk to almost full its glass and drank like a kid.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: She speaks Korean when with her Uncle, Aunty, Cousins & Other Koreans.

"Hey, Aunty Umm… Do we still have extra large package boxes?" Ha-neul asks as she puts the glass at the wet silver sink. "Hmm, check the closet. I'm sure there are still a lot of boxes in every size in there." She smiles at Ha-neul who just washed her hands and patted it dry on her jeans. "You smell like a wet-dog. Go and change upstairs before you do anything." Her aunty looked at her disgustingly and focuses back to her newspaper. "Oooh, I see." Ha-neul smiles as she went to the door and grabbed her backpack and walked upstairs. "Oh, Ha-neul-ah… You just got home?" Jihu asks Ha-neul as he came out of the bathroom in towels. "Oh! Oppa, you shocked me!" Ha-neul catches her breath. "Oh, Sorry. Would you like to eat chocolates?" Jihu smirks as he went to his room. "Nah! I'd get fat!" Ha-neul giggles as she went inside her messy room. Books we're scattered everywhere. From Manhwa's, Magazines, to Biology books and old Korean Newspapers. Ha-neul opens her cabinet and gets a Pink Shirt and Khaki Shorts and changes into them. Suddenly, on the middle of dressing up Jihu almost comes in. "Aaaaagh! Jihu-ah! I'm dressing up! Go away!" Ha-neul quickly says as she ran to the door and slammed it close. "Sorry! You didn't lock the door you know?" Jihu screams from behind the door. "But, you never knock!" Ha-neul scowls on Jihu. She continues on to dress up. After she was done dressing up she opens the door and smiles at Jihu who enters the door casualy. He places a large a large box at the floor. "Dude, you need to clean up!" He awkwardly looks at the stuff scattered all around Ha-neul's room.

"Sheesh!, cleaning my room up and then making it sloppy again doesn't make sense." Ha-neul gave Jihu a point. "Well, that's something. What do you need the box for? You're sending a package to Seoul?" Jihu asks as he lays down Ha-neul's bed and plays with a stuff-turtle. "Nah, just around the block." Ha-neul smirks as she took stuffed-toys, Scrapbooks, Pictures, Clothes, Make-up, and a lot more and threw it all into the box. "Hmmm, Those stuff, It's from your Boyfriend!" Jihu widens his eyes. "Ahem! You mean X-Boyfriend!" Ha-neul looks at him irritated. "You've broken up? That's awful. It's been 2 years already." He busies himself with the stuff-toy more. "Yeah, Real awful. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She utters as she tapes the box into place and writes some details on it. She writes a big 'FUCK YOU!' on the top. "Hey, can you drive me up to the Henderson's later?" Ha-neul asks with an evil smile on. "Sure, what time?" Jihu asks with an evil smile too as if understanding Ha-neul's Idea. "9pm. Is that alright with you?" Ha-neul asks as she opens her computer. "Yeah, Mom and Dad won't mind. It's a Saturday tomorrow." Jihu nods as he left Ha-neul's room. She opens her Facebook and Twitter, Re-news her Relationship status and blocks Jake as a friend. She took her I-phone and cut-ed the lover key-chain off and threw it into the trash-can. She then deleted some albums of Her and her Boyfriend. Ahem, X-Boyfriend.

7pm, Dinner at the Hyong's.

"Ha-neul-ah! Time for dinner!" Jihu knocks at the white door full of Caution signs. "I'll be down there!" Ha-neul replies as she focuses back to her computer and shuts it down. She then runs to the Dining area. "Hmm, What's dinner?" Ha-neul smells the aroma as she sat down on her seat. "Lamb steak and Mashed potatoes." Her aunty smiles as she thronged a piece of Lamb into Ha-neul's plate. "Akk, Lamb again?" Ha-neul complains as she pushes it with a Fork. "Eat it and don't complain" Ri-ah scowls. "Yeah, Unnie." She smiles as if irritating Ri-ah. "Aunty, Ji-hu oppa and I are driving off a bit later, ok?" Ha-neul obediently says with a fake Pure smile. "Sure, Don't get pass your curfew, which is?" Her aunty stutters. "12pm" Jihu answered. "That's a good boy! Eh, Jihu?" Her aunty scuffles Jihu's hazelnut-colored hair. "Omma~!" Jihu irritated. Everyone laughs at him. After dinner, Jihu settled the box into the car's trunk and called Ha-neul into the car. They drove off swiftly into the Henderson's house. Jihu carries the large box into the front door as Ha-neul rings their doorbell. They both ran into the car and drove off. Jake then comes out in his coat and sees the box with a weird-ed out face. "Oh yeah!" Jihu laughed with Ha-neul.

They drive thru into a hill and sat down for a while to get some fresh air. "Ya, Ha-neul-ah~ Have some cola!" Jihu pats Ha-neul's shoulder as he gave Ha-neul a can of Coke-zero. "Thanks" Ha-neul popped open the can as the foam frees into her hands making Ha-neul jerk away the can of Coke. "Haisht! Moron!" she scowled on the laughing Jihu.

"Ya, Ha-neul-ah! When will you return to Seoul?" Jihu asks as Ha-neul softened up again. "I have no plan to go back there." Ha-neul smiles as she sighs into the bright crescent moon. "It's been so long since we came home to Seoul. You should be in a girl-group Ha-neul-ah~You have skills!" Jihu cheers her. "Thanks, But really… I just want to finish college in here and find a stable-job in an office. Maybe I'll go on as a Fashion designer!" Ha-neul smiles brightly at Jihu. "Nah, that's plain boring. After I finish high school, I'll go back to Seoul and form an Indie rock band." Jihu bursts as he chugged his coke down.

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2 OF All Alone, Finding Myself by ERI YANG SHIA.

PLEASE SUPPORT HER BY FOLLOWING HER ON TWITTER DontMessWithMiu

CHAPTER 3: Hey, I hate this Love Song.

"Hah, an Indie rock band, huh~?" Ha-neul scoffs trying not to laugh. "Why!, I have a nice face, I can sing good, and I can play the piano x keyboard!" Jihu scowls on Ha-neul. "Well, You've got a point. But, Me? No chance! I want to be normal." Ha-neul smiles sternly at Jihu. "Haisht, Come on lets go home… It's already 11:32!" He pats Ha-neul's shoulder as he walks to the car. "Sigh, Alright-alright!" Ha-neul throws the empty can of cola into the trash-box and walks into the car. When they arrived home, Ha-neul slumped into her bed and faced the ceiling which hanging butterflies fluttered all over the room. "Hasht, my life's a mess!" Ha-neul screams as she covers herself with a pillow and finally slept in her warm and cozy bed. Which is also messy. :3

As morning came, Her aunty went In her room and vacuumed the floor, Ha-neul gets irritated by the Vacuum's noise and covers herself with a Pillow. "Hey, Piggy wake up! Jake-sshi called and told me, that you need to call him this instant." Her aunty giggles. Ha-neul didn't stand up from her bed until her aunty got out of her room. She got her Green towel and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she changed into a cute top and chucks. Her outfit; .com/mi_yeongs_outfit/set?id=32439747

Jihu comes into her room without knocking again. "Good riddens! when will you ever knock!" Ha-neul scowls at Jihu. "Sorry, I'm a bit of in a rush. I'm driving to Main street, you riding with me or taking the bus?" Jihu asks Ha-neul who's just recovering from her shock. "Yeah, Just let me finish applying my lipstick and I'll be down there!" Ha-neul says as she applies her make-up. "Kay" Jihu walked down the stairs and started the car.

Ha-neul then finishes her make-up and goes down the stairs. Her aunty caught view of her and asks her "Hey, are you not going to call Jake-sshi?" "Nah, I won't. If he ever calls tell him to go to Hell!" Ha-neul smirks as she gave one look at the mirror and headed out to the car with her Bag. "So, Where you headin'?" Jihu asks her as he puts his seatbelt on. "Just drop me off the Boutique street." Ha-neul smiles at Jihu as she took her phone from her bag and took a picture of herself and Jihu. "Ya-ya-ya! Stop it! The camera hates me!" Jihu blocks her phone with his hands. "Sorry" Ha-neul giggled.

Jihu drops her off Main-street as Haruma comes and greets Ha-neul with a big heart-shaped balloon. "Oh, Haruma!" Ha-neul smiles as she takes the balloon. Jihu stares at them before driving off, seeing Ha-neul glare at him. "Umm, What do you wan't to do first?" Haruma asks her as she looks at the balloon repeatedly. "Let's go to the arcade, Haruma-kun" Ha-neul playfully says adding a Japanese suffix. "Silly, Ok let's go Ha-neul-ah" He smiles as he pats Ha-neul's head. They walked to the arcade and bought drinks before entering for refreshment. Many teen-agers scattered all over the arcade. Haruma and Ha-neul walks to a DDR machine (Dance, Dance, Revolution). "You know, how to play DDR?" Ha-neul smirks as she takes out her game-card. "Of course, I'm a pro at this." Haruma proudly smiles as he steps into the dance floor. Ha-neul puts her backpack down the floor and slashes the card into the slightly dirty card-reader. "Hey, easy, medium, hard, or pro?" Haruma asks Ha-neul. "Pro!" Ha-neul smiles at Haruma who nods at her and chooses the music and battle-mode. "Okay!" Haruma cheers with his Japanese slang voice.

It was a tough competition, both we're very awesome at playing the Dance game. They played with their whole heart and shared the fun. They attracted people's attentions, Some we're praising them, some stared at them, and some even took a video of them playing. At the end, Haruma wins the game. "YESSS!" Haruma bursts as he carried Ha-neul making Ha-neul Blush. Many people clapped and cheered for them. After sweating all-over the arcade they decided to chill inside the mall and drank some Starbucks. Yeah, That was the life for Ha-neul, easy-fast-paced-zen. Well, that's what you think. Behind Ha-neul's cheerful Smiles, Laugh's, and Voice is a past she never wanted to unravel.

They wen't to other places too, Clothing Shops, Video-Game shops, Electronic Shop's, and Stuffed-toy shops. Each got a pair of Lover Bears and Key-chains. They took lots of photo's in the Japanese inspired photo booth and each took 14 pictures. Ha-neul was in-charge of decorating it. Though Haruma wrote on Japanese stuff too, which is 'I love you' and 'Forever Love'. After having a fun and lively afternoon they had dinner at a Japanese restaurant. Both of them had a real good quality time. At Haruma took her home and see Ha-neul off her front door porch. "Ya, I really had a good time with you! Let's do this again sometime, Ok?" Ha-neul smiled as she scuffled Haruma's hazelnut soft hair into a cute messy style. Haruma lowered his head to Ha-neul's height making her draw back into the brick-wall at the porch. Ha-neul drops the bear as Haruma almost kissed her, Suddenly Jihu interferes by opening the front door, Haruma positioned back as Ha-neul took the bear from the wooden floor. "Ya, Ha-neul-ah… Have you eaten dinner yet?" Jihu asks Ha-neul who had a disappointed face. "Yeah, I already did." Ha-neul glares at Jihu who's smirking his ass off. "Then come in already, It's cold out there." Jihu opens the door widely. "Oh, good evening sir!" Haruma bowed at Jihu. "See yah, Haruma-kun!" Ha-neul waves as Jihu pats her in. "Yeah, See you!" Haruma smiles brightly as Ha-neul gets pushed inside by Jihu who slams the door shut. Haruma stares in shock for a while, after a few seconds Ha-neul comes running out the house and kisses Haruma. "Night! Call me!" Ha-neul smiles as she went in inside again. Haruma runs happily into his own sweet home.

Ha-neul slumps into her bed and kisses the blue bear, Same to Haruma who slumps into his tidy bed and kisses the Pink bear. Ha-neul then opens her Facebook and Twitter and uploads new pictures of her and Haruma. She then plays Ave Maria by Kim Ah Jung

Aughh, I'm pressured. School starts at Monday! Sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
